<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daisies by SpaceStingray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264973">Daisies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceStingray/pseuds/SpaceStingray'>SpaceStingray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Date, Fluff, Season 5 Spoilers, after the war</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceStingray/pseuds/SpaceStingray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpia takes Perfuma on their first date. Thoughts are shared, feelings are felt, we learn a thing or two about flowers!</p>
<p>(Season 5 Spoilers)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Scorfuma Rights</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daisies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NOTE: This fic contains spoilers from Season 5 and the series finale.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scorpia found herself stumbling and bumping into things the entire day. It was too difficult to focus on anything else, but she managed.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since Horde Prime was defeated, Scorpia made it her mission to recover what was left of the Fright Zone. With the Horde being disbanded, the kingdom technically fell back into the hands of her family. The news was kind of a shattering new weight, she didn't know how to lead, she was raised being a follower, her princess status never meant anything to her. But with Queen Glimmer and the rest of the Princess Alliance behind her, the insecurities were fairly easy to pull back on. Scorpia made it her mission to tear down what was left of the Horde and bring freedom to its people, they were troops no more and could come and go as they pleased. Some responded with venom, thinking this could be a chance to rise to Hordak's place, but the Princess Alliance made quick to chase off the troublemakers. The remaining troops and cadets were more than happy to turn their work into building new lives for themselves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All Scorpia wanted at the end of the day, however, was to preserve what was left of her family's home, protect the Black Garnet, and figure out something to wear! This was only a walk in the Whispering Woods and a picnic later on, so Perfuma shouldn't be expecting anything frilly that could get snagged in branches. After some thinking out loud and about thirty minutes of digging through her wardrobe, she settled on one of her nicer pairs of slacks and a less worn Horde uniform with the symbol removed.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, um, how do I look?" She asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entrapta, who had been sorting through a pile of tech, looked up from her work. She lifted her welding mask and raised an eyebrow. "Is there something new to your look?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Remember? I asked Perfuma if I could take her to dinner the other day. Should I be doing something less casual? I dunno, I'm afraid if I go all out it'll get snagged on branches and stuff." She let her pincers dangle at her hips. "I dunno, I've never... DONE this kinda thing before. I mean, I've always dreamed of it, but now that it's happening I'm afraid of screwing it up agai-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If those are garments you are comfortable wearing, then you should wear them." Hordak stated flatly as he disassembled a control panel on the other side of the room. He turned to face the two. "If you try to put too much thought into your appearance it will only pose a distraction." He smirked. "Relax, speak with confidence." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scorpia swallowed a lump in her throat, she still was finding it hard to not feel even a bit of anxiety whenever Hordak was around. But thankfully it was fading. With his uniform gone, his voice no longer commanding, and his body language more relaxed, the alien seemed to be almost completely unrecognizable from his old self. Entrapta nodded along with his advice. "Mhm, yes, I agree." She turned to Scorpia. "Just be yourself, she likes you already." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scorpia grinned and pulled Entrapta into a hug before setting off, she was going to be late if she waited any longer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perfuma was waiting for her at the edge of the Whispering Woods, she was dressed in a simple blue gown, a white daisy was tucked into her wavy hair, just above her left ear. She smiled and waved when she saw Scorpia approaching. "Oh wow, that's quite a basket! Would you like a hand with that?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What, this? Nah, it's nothing!" Scorpia winked as she lifted the large picnic basket with one of her pincers. She had it nearly stuffed to the brim with food, the silverware and dishes clanked inside. "You look... wow, you look great Perfuma. Is that a new perfume?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The princess laughed. "Oh, just the usual scents, it's just that everything is thriving so much better since the war ended. I'm now finding I have to reign in the forest so it doesn't go overboard and waste too much energy." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "The daisies are especially happy, they're really wanting to reach out and find new places to grow." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scorpia's eyes fell upon the large white flower. "Yeah? They're bold, aren't they. Well, if they ever wanna come towards the Fright Zone, if they CAN grow there that is, I mean, it might be nice to have some flowers over there..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perfuma giggled. "Well, I'm not sure if that's the best climate for them, but I appreciate the offer." She took a step forward. "Shall we be off on our walk?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scorpia offered an arm. "L-Lead the way, princess." Perfuma gently took the arm and pointed them in the direction of a well traveled path.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, how has it been in the Fright Zone?" Asked Perfuma.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scorpia shrugged. "Well, being a princess is a lot more complicated than I thought. I'm trying to elect officials, you see, but it's tricky cause I wanna be sure the people I pick aren't gonna try to, y'know, take over. The Fright Zone isn't the Horde anymore, it'll never be like it was before my family relinquished the Black Garnet, but we can at least make it a kingdom again." She bit her lip. "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, that was depressing." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not at all, it's hopeful, I think what you're doing is inspiring!" Perfuma said. "I can't imagine having a kingdom thrust upon you like that, but just know we're here to help you if you ever need it. For example..." Perfuma tapped her finger against her lower lip. "Oh! I can assist your people with building a proper crop system! That's our specialty in Plumeria! Maybe we can bring you seeds and saplings from our orchards!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scorpia's eyes fell to the ground. "You'd really do that for me?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perfuma gently squeezed the tough exoskeleton on Scorpia's arm. "Of course I would." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked in silence for a few minutes until they made it to a small clearing. "Here's a good spot, you hungry yet?" Asked Scorpia. "Um, unless you wanna walk some more, of course, wait, did that come off weird?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I'm actually getting hungry. This looks the perfect spot!" Perfuma said happily. "Here, let me help you lay out the blanket."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two continued to chat casually as they laid out the blanket, Scorpia began pulling food out from the basket when she noticed Perfuma staring curiously at her. "Is something wrong?" She asked cautiously. "I-I made sure it was vegetarian for you, oh no, is there something in the dressing that's-?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? Oh no, I-I'm sorry!" Perfuma blushed. "It's just that I was wondering if I've ever seen you in this outfit before. Is it new?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now it was Scorpia's turn to blush. "Oooooh, um, well, no. It's just one of my old uniforms from back in the day. I've been removing the Horde logo from all of my old clothes. I've kinda got a knack for the ol' needle and thread." She smirked.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perfuma's eyes widened. "Oh wow! I didn't even notice that this was an old Horde uniform! That's amazing, Scorpia!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scorpia blushed, scratching the back of her neck. "Ah well, you know, you grow up accidentally ripping and cutting stuff with the pincers so you kind of gotta learn to fix them fast. It's no big deal." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perfuma giggled. "Maybe you can show Adora a few pointers. You know, she's been wearing that old Horde jacket ever since she left the Horde and I've never seen her ATTEMPT to remove that logo!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"THANK YOU, I was wondering why she never got rid of that! It's such an easy fix! I mean, you're fighting us, why still wear their threads! What's up with that?"  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two burst into a fit of laughter that lingered in echoes throughout the Whispering Woods. When they eventually settled, Perfuma's eyes fell to the intimidating pincers, she placed a hand on one of them. "You really do look good today." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scorpia curled her tail around her feet. "Thanks, you too..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The picnic lunch Scorpia brought consisted of watercress cucumber sandwiches, fresh fruit and bottled juice. Since her short stay with Castle Brightmoon during the war, Scorpia's eyes were opened up to an all new world of different types of food. The princesses found it very amusing to introduce new ingredients to Scorpia's palette and seeing what she would end up liking or hating. The result was Scorpia developing an interest in cooking and food prep. It seemed like a hobby she was born to do considering she had the perfect cutting tools at all times. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scorpia watched from the corner of her eye as Perfuma tried the sandwiched, her heart skipped a beat when the princess moaned and said "These are AMAZING!" She let out a sigh of relief.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they finished their meal, they decided to pack up and walk a bit further down the path. Perfuma walked with her hands on Scorpia's arm, she gave a small squeeze. "I'm so glad it's all finally over." She said softly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh yeah," said Scorpia. "Things can finally start healing. We're not fighting anymore..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We can just do things like this." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scorpia almost stopped in her tracks, she cleared her throat. "Uh-um, yeah, definitely. We can just, y'know, enjoy each other's company." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked in silence for a few moments before Perfuma spoke up. "Thanks, you know, for missing me on purpose when you were chipped." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scorpia bit the inside of her lip before answering. "I'd never hurt you, well, on purpose that is. That sting at Castle Brightmoon? I'm still really sorry about that." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't have to apologize for it. We were attacking you."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, well I kind of snuck in and was technically with the Horde still." Scorpia smirked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perfuma smirked back. "I think you made it up by missing me on purpose." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scorpia's eyes fell to the trail in front of them. "Thanks for not giving up on me. I could hear you, you know, when you were trying to reach me." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perfuma soft expression faded. "Really?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scorpia nodded. "It was... fuzzy, muffled. When I was chipped, the only voice I could hear clearly was Prime as he barked orders. My body seemed to move on its own at his whim. But when you talked to me? It was as if your voice found a way to..." She shrugged. "I dunno, it just seemed to drive away his spell, if that makes any sense. Sure, it wasn't permanent, but the fact that I could hear you at all? It gave me hope that I could break free." Scorpia turned to Perfuma only to begin panicking. The princess's eyes were spilling over with tears. "O-Oh no! I'm sorry! I don't know what I said but I-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perfuma pulled away and began wiping her face. "N-No, it's fine, it's just..." She smiled. "That just means a lot to me. I knew you were still in there, and if Nettossa refused to give up hope to get Spinnerella back then neither should I." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scorpia's stomach was in knots, the pincer that held the basket trembled. "I don't know what to say." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I missed you, you know." Said Perfuma. "Me and Frosta. It wasn't the same without you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aw geez, now you're just-" Scorpia chuckled, but was cut off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I mean it." Said Perfuma, a smirk growing on her face. She pulled the daisy from her hair as they continued their walk. "Do you know what daisies represent in bouquets?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, flowers have meanings?" Asked Scorpia curiously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perfuma blinked at Scorpia before continuing. "Well, daisies are technically two flowers in one, the inner disc floret and outer ray floret." She pointed at the two sections with her fingers. "So in bouquets, they symbolize new life and unity at the same time. I was kind of surprised when I saw them come into bloom early this season... cause that was the day you came to Brightmoon." She smiled warmly at Scorpia, who stared back in amazement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, so flowers predicted the future?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perfuma giggled. "I think they were trying to give me a heads up." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scorpia chuckled. "Is there a flower that symbolizes 'look out for paralyzing stings'?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I told you, you don't have to apologize for that! Anyway, I thought wearing a daisy might be a good idea for our little date tonight. Maybe it'll bring good luck for you and your kingdom." With a wave of her hands, the princess summoned a bouquet of white and yellow daisies and offered it to Scorpia.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scorpia hesitated, the petals seemed so delicate, she was afraid of cutting into them with the sharp points of her claws. Gently, she took the soft bundle in her arms. "I-I'm sorry," said Scorpia. "I just... I suddenly can't find the right words right now." She laughed, mentally kicking herself because of the tears streaming down her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perfuma stepped closer. "It's okay, sometimes you don't have to say anything." She stood on the tip toe and kissed Scorpia on the cheek. "I had a really good time tonight, maybe we can do this again sometime soon?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scorpia blinked and glanced around, sure enough, they had arrived at the crossroads they agreed to split on. She nodded. "Y-Yeah, of course, this was great, you're great. Um..." She trembled as she leaned over and kissed the princess on her own freckled cheek. "I guess I'll write to you?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll be waiting on a letter then." Perfuma winked before turning around and strolling casually away.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scorpia waved, shaking from the rush. "B-Bye Perfuma." She mumbled, her cheeks aching from the smile she still wore. It was quick to change when Scorpia heard a gentle thump behind her. She spun quickly to see a familiar shadow approaching her. "Oh, Catra." She said softly, clearing her throat. "I'm... surprised to see you here." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra waved a hand gently. "Eh, I was in the area and overheard you two roasting my girlfriend's wardrobe." She smirked. "I won't tell, though, she really does need to learn that there's other things to wear than that raggy thing." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scorpia chuckled, shrugging. "Yeah, well, if she needs help removing that logo, just ask." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra shrugged. "Good to know... y'know, I'm glad." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Glad? For what?" Scorpia raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That she's here for you." Catra scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "When we got back from, well, rescuing Sparkles and me, Perfuma refused to give up on you. Even when I... well... she never gave up on you. What I mean to say is that she wasn't lying about that." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scorpia felt a grin return to her face. "Yeah, I know, I believe you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra grinned, genuinely this time, and nodded. "She's lucky to have you, you're a good friend, and you deserve... you know..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scorpia nodded, glancing at the daisies cradled in her arm. "Yeah, I know." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra sighed. "Well, I should get going." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Me too, travel safe." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, same." Catra turned to leave.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Catra?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra turned to face Scorpia. "Yeah?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks, y'know, for telling me." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra shrugged. "Well, turns out being a good friend CAN be easy sometimes. Not all the time, but sometimes." She turned again and bounded into the shadows on all fours towards Castle Brightmoon. "By the way," she called over her shoulder. "Apparently daisies can mean love too! Heard it from a shopkeeper the other day!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The adrenaline returned to Scorpia at the new revelation. She stared down at the flowers, then turned her eyes upwards into the new starry sky. The scent of the daisies crept from the bundle in her arms, it seemed to calm the butterflies in her stomach. "I am lucky," whispered Scorpia as she turned to walk in the direction of home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>